Shadow
Shadow Shadow is a superior element.It requires Darkness(600 diamonds) and Spirit(450 diamond) and 1050 diamonds .It costs 2000 diamonds. Shadow can deal large amounts of damage and give effects that are somehow desirable to the caster. Shadow has clever defense mechanisms in spells which can block out other projectiles, but may take time before being summoned. Shadow can also be obtained by accomplishing Shadow Quest. Statistics Damage : Average-Very High Defense : High Speed : Slow Spells Condemned Spirit User asks a spirit to trade souls to become more powerful. -->The user asks a spirit to possess his/her body to become more powerful.The spirit is packed with +12 speed,+10 defense,+8 stamina production and 350 mana.The caster will black out for a second and become conscious.Noticeably,the said effects occur,and will last for 20 seconds.This is a transformation spell with a 40 second cooldown. *Consumes 450 mana * Note : '''Make sure you are in a hidden area as you can be vulnerable if casted in public. '''Giant Claw User scratches opponents with a shadowy giant claw that can deal high damage and bleeding. -->The user creates a giant claw which can deal 250 ~ 375 damage to any hit player.The hand goes counter clockwise.This will also drag them near to the wrist of the arm,giving a better advantage of getting kills.The hand also blocks projectiles,making it a deadly spell. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 760 shards * Note : '''The hand is as big as the phoenix in Immolate from Phoenix element and the arm is as long as Reaper's Wroth's range,making its name deserving. * '''Tip : '''Make sure to not use spells as they can be blocked by the hand(even beams can be blocked).Make sure it disappears before you do your move. * '''Tip 2 : '''To make a deadly combo,use spells that stun before using this spell(Vine Trap and Skeleton Grab).This ensures the hand will hit(can damage even if arm hits). '''The Unseen The user's mouse cursor clicks an area where an invisible shadow strikes nearby players 7 times.This also makes the caster invisible during the process. -->The user clicks an area where a crack forms(a purple beam also appears).Then nearby players are striked.This will deal 25 ~ 50 damage.7 repeats and it will deal 175 ~ 350 damage.The caster goes invisible right after the spell is casted,and ends when the process ends.This is a close range spell with an 8 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana and costs 820 shards * Note : '''Getting near can also damage you,depending on how long you stay there. '''The Babadook User is protected by a shadowy figure which claw nearby players and heal the caster. -->A figure named "Babadook" protects the caster by scratching nearby players.Each scratch deals 14 ~ 28 damage.Same with the healing power the Babadook gives to the caster.The shadowy figure lasts for 12 seconds.This is a shield spell with a 20 second cooldown. *Consumes 500 mana and costs 980 shards * Tip : '''Attack your opponent at a far away distance as you can get a better chance of killing him/her. * '''Note : '''The figure moves with the help of the mouse cursor.So it means you move too. '''Vengeful of Humanity User summons shadows with the power to blind players and hold grip of them.The caster then burns them,dealing high damage. -->Shadows stun nearby players and blind them for as long as the ultimate lasts.The players affected are gripped by shadows,which deal 10 ~ 15 damage over time(lasts for 16 seconds).The caster then lights up matches which burn the opponents.It will deal 30 ~ 60 damage.The fire lasts for 11 seconds(1 second per burn).It can deal a total of 490 ~ 900 damage.This ultimate has a 1 minute and 50 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1400 shards